


Cassandra Cillian and the Tall, Dark Stranger

by lea_hazel



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Mentors, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Baird looks for Cassandra and finds trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra Cillian and the Tall, Dark Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



Cassandra was next, mainly because Eve was worried that she might be in trouble, and definitely not because she was putting off talking to Jones for as long as she could. According to the scrapbook, the library had sent her to a marina in Santa Barbara. Eve wasn't sure how the three of them had divvied up the assignments, but she was damn sure that Jones hadn't given up that assignment willingly.

"Jenkins, do you happen to have any sunscreen on hand?" she asked.

"Of course, Colonel Baird," he said, "I keep it in my beach bag with my swim trunks and my beach volleyball."

"Point taken," said Eve.

She hadn't _actually_ said she hoped it would be shady but apparently whoever governed the mechanics of Murphy's law had heard her thinking it. As soon as she stepped out of the door she felt a chill as some massive form obscured the sun, draining away the day's heat. With a sinking certainty that she would regret this action, Eve looked up at the sky to see what was casting the shadow.

An enormous bird of prey was wheeling overhead, drawing huge circles in the air with barely a flap of its wings. As she watched, the creature drew its wings in close and dove down, its whole body aimed like an arrow at two figures standing on the pier. Her instincts kicked in and she dashed towards them, even knowing that she was too far to make it in time. As she watched, one of the figures knocked down the other, causing the so-called bird to narrowly miss them both before sketching a tight hairpin loop and wheeling overhead again.

The man jumped to his feet and immediately offered a hand to the girl who he had knocked over, who then turned around and waved her over.

"Colonel Baird!" she said breathlessly. "Hi! Hi! This is Joe. He was, uh, he was just about to show me around his private yacht."

Eve smiled her most neutral smile. "Pleasure, I'm sure. Say, _Joe_ , do you mind... maybe... giving us a moment?"

"Sure," said Joe, and flashed Cassandra a dazzling smile before retreating to his flashy little boat.

Eve whistled. "Wow," she said. "Marina, yacht club, a tall, dark stranger..."

Cassandra was smiling too much and wringing her hands. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing," said Eve. "I just... didn't think you were the _type_."

"What type?" she asked immediately. "Why wouldn't I be the type? I could be the type if I wanted to be."

"Sure you could," said Eve, and there it was again, that rising pitch in her voice.

"Anyway," said Cassandra, "I should get back to Jenkins, I asked him to pull up some books on mythological birds of prey for me. I need to identify whatever that was," she glanced scrupulously upwards, "before it comes back for Joe."

"Great idea!" said Eve. "I'll come with you. We can have a little chat while you do your research."

[](http://imgur.com/yAlKbFt)

Click to embiggen.


End file.
